Kiss Me
by dickard23
Summary: Clare is sick of getting dragged to "kissing" parties, but Degrassi loves them, so she is obliged to attend. Will this one kiss change her mind? Who will her kisser be?


This story is told in Clare's POV. It's AU. Degrassi is a fancy prep school with many rich kids and some scholarship kids. For the most part, it doesn't matter which camp the character is in.

I was hoping for a night on the town with Eli. He has been promising me a romantic weekend for weeks, but he always ends up taking us on some group activity, skiing, going to some fancy night club, etc. At first, it was nice being a little pampered. Eli always pays since his parents are loaded and mine are not, but he thinks too much of his money. Sometimes, I'd rather just make out in front of the fireplace than fly somewhere on his jet. He doesn't get that about me.

When I first met him, he was daring, exciting, passionate, and now I don't feel any of those things are directed towards me anymore. I thought about ending, but my bff Alli told me I was crazy. He has perfect eyes, is loaded and girls keep chasing him, but he won't give them the time of day. You are so lucky.

None of those are reasons for me. I wonder if anyone at Degrassi gets me at all. Even my other best friend Adam thought I should stay with Eli, at least until he graduates.

"Is he Mr. Right? No, but he can be Mr. Right now!" Adam's always had trouble with relationships since he's FTM. He doesn't understand how I could want out of a seemingly fine relationship with Eli, seemingly being the key word.

Tonight is a great example. I was hoping we would stay in since my parents are out of town and we could have some "adult time" together, but he wants to go to Fiona's party. Fiona always throws parties. Once you've been to one, you've been to them all, but we have to go to everyone, since they are "old friends" and it would not look right if he was not at the "biggest affair of the year." People might think he was not invited, even though Fiona would never not invite him to one of her parties. We can never just make an appearance and go. It's always a stay until he can't walk straight kind of affair.

"It's going to be great Clare. She's cohosting the party with Imogen!" OH FUCK! I hate Imogen's parties. They're always centered on being physical with a bunch of people, like the Post Office game or kiss chase. I was crying after seven minutes in heaven once. What part of no did Derek Haig not understand? He understood it when I kicked him in the balls and ran out.

"Great," I say weakly. The fire in me is out. I may as well just go along with the motions now.

Eli drops me off and says he'll pick me up at 9 to take me to the party. I kiss him on the cheek and run upstairs.

I read and eat dinner before I go. I don't plan on dressing up, since I'll probably get stuck in a room with another boy and I don't want him to get the wrong idea. I stick with a black shirt that is long sleeved and offers no cleavage and I wear ordinary black jeans. It's 8PM. Who could that be?

I go downstairs and it's Alli and Jenna. "Come on Clare. You have to change."

"I'm wearing this."

"What!" Jenna stared at me. "That is so boring."

"That's precisely the point."

"Huh!" They both stare at me.

"Every time I go to one fo Imogen's stupid parties, some idiot guy thinks I'm going to give him something. I don't want any guys getting the wrong idea."

"So you want them to think you're a boring prude?" Jenna asks me. I'm not boring and I'm not a prude. I just don't want to give it up to some guy who doesn't care about me.

"Fine. I want them to think that."

"No!" they both tell me. They start pulling outfits out of their bag. I see a tube top; no way. I refuse to wear most of the outfits the brought except for one blue silk top that actually doesn't look too slutty. I put it on. Crap. My boobs barely fit in it. I look in the mirror.

"I cant' wear this."

Jenna comes in. "You look perfect."

"My boobs are trying to escape this top."

"Exactly!" I growl. I wear extra tight jeans that even I have trouble taking off. Times like this made me wish I had a chastity belt.

Alli does my makeup, and the girls take off in Jenna's car before Eli comes to get me. I put on a jacket to go over the top.

I see a high beam. I go outside and it's Eli. "Ready to go, Babe!"

"Yes." I hate this.

We get to the party and the booze has been free-flowing for some time. "Eli, Clare." Fiona kisses both of our cheeks. "Do get some champagne. I had it shipped to me from France."

Eli throws his down in a gulp. I sip mine slowly.

"You'll never get drunk that way," Eli tells me.

I hate being drunk. Not that he notices or cares.

I leave my jacket on, not wanting any guys to get the wrong idea. The butler came up to me. "Miss. Edwards. I'll hang your coat for you." I tried to decline but he seemed insistent on hanging all of the coats, so I hand him my jacket. I look for a window to sit near and before I can get to it, Dallas approaches me.

"Aren't you looking hot?"

"Hello Dallas." When will this boy get it through his thick skull that I am not interested; I never was interested, and I never will be interested?

"I can't believe Eli brought you here when he could have had this all to himself."

I am not a "this!" "You know Eli! He always has to make an appearance."

"Oh! I know Eli!" Dallas and Eli are childhood frenemies, always trying to take each other's girls and toys, but they pretend to be bffs to the world. It's rather unseemly. I bet Dallas wouldn't even try to go for me if I was with Jake.

Speaking of Jake, I hear he's back on with Katie Matlin. He always had a crush on her, but she was a rich girl who only dated rich boys. Allegedly, she started dating Jake to spite her parents, but now she really likes him. Who can tell. I wonder if Katie even knows what it means to actually like something, much less someone. She just accepts what everyone tells her. I see them together, talking in the corner.

Jenna is with K.C. another good girl meets "bad boy" story for the ages. When her parents heard he used to live in a group home, they went ballistic. She had been forbidden from seeing him until he got taken in by Mr. Wescott's elderly widow. He went from rags to riches, but somehow, he stayed the same kid. I don't know how he did it. I feel like money has changed me even though I technically don't have any.

I forgot I was even talking to Dallas. He's already moved on to Marisol. I see Eli talking to Talia. I hate that bitch. She's always high on some kind of pill doing something unseemly. Eli insists she isn't so bad, but who would go near that pile of trash with a ten foot pole. Her parents have already sent her to rehab twice and rumor has it she was the epicenter of the gonorrhea outbreak at school last year, not that rich people ever admit to having communicable diseases.

I didn't know Wesley had approached me until I heard his voice, "having a blast too." I jumped a bit.

"Hi Wesley. I'm just thrilled to be here, can't you tell."

"I can tell sarcasm. I hate these parties too!" Finally, someone who gets me.

"Why do you go?"

"My mother insists I bond with my peers because one of them might be the prime minister some day."

"Haha! These whack jobs."

"I know, right, but I keep telling myself once I get to college, I can do the polar opposite of everything my mother wants."

Once Eli gets to college, I can be free of him. I can't believe I feel this way about my boyfriend. I used to be crazy about him, ever since he ran over my glasses, but now, he just represents everything I don't like about prep school, smarmy, arrogant, entitled. The worse thing is, he isn't bad all the time. Sometimes, he kisses me like he means it or writes me something sweet in English, but I feel like those times are fewer and further between these days. I keep hoping that if I stick around for a little while longer, I'll get him back to good, but I think I'm fooling myself.

The party goes on, another hour of drinking, mingling and the like. Now it's time for the game. Ugh! Let's get this over with.

Imogen gets on the staircase. "Thank you everyone for coming. Tonight, we will play blind man's spin the bottle. There will be a boys' circle and a girls' circle in different rooms and both the boys and the girls will be blindfolded. Fiona and I will spin the bottles and send one boy and one girl into a room for a kiss, no talking and once the kisses are over, the blindfolds will come off and the parties will resume. We will have prizes for those who correctly guess his or her kissing partner.

What the FUCK! I do not want to be blindfolded with a guy, particularly one I'm not dating, not that I would let Eli blindfold me.

I shove a mint in my mouth and sip from my water bottle. This is going to be a long night.

Fiona takes the girls and Imogen takes the boys. I find myself in a circle with Jenna, Alli, Marisol, Katie, Bianca, Hannah and I think some niners? I don't even know. I try to think who could be in the boys circle: Eli, Dallas (ugh!), Jake, Wesley, Drew I saw. I don't really remember who all is here, but I try not to think about it. It probably won't be Eli and who knows what girl he's going to kiss. I never understood why he likes these events. Most guys would be jealous if their girl was kissing another guy. Why isn't Eli?

I heard Hannah get up first, since she stubbed her toe on the way. Fiona hushed her, not that we know which boy went first.

I thought we were going one at a time, but it seems like we aren't. I don't hear the girls come back before the next one leaves. I think Bianca and Katie got up already. I almost fall asleep waiting until I feel Fiona's hand on my shoulder. I get up and she leads me into a drafty room and tells me to sit on the couch. I sit and a minute later, a guy comes in and is seated next to me. I don't know exactly how close he is to me, and I'd rather start, so I reach out my hands until I find his. He has big hands. I move my hands up his arms to his shoulders.

I find his jaw and I guide his head to mine with my hands, starting with a soft, closed mouth kiss. He smells good and his lips are soft. I think he put on chapstick, not flavored, and before I knew it, he was nibbling on my lower lip. It felt really good and I grunted allowing him to push my lips open with his own. My hands went up his hair. It's straight and feels clean, not oily and I start massaging his scalp because his hair feels good in my hands.

He leans forward, pushing himself in between my legs, which is rather intimate but the contact is welcome. I feel his body pressed against mine, and his body is firm and muscular. I have acquired a stud on my hands. He has on this thin but very soft sweater and I just want to keep his body in mine. I slip my tongue into his mouth, coaxing his into playing with mine as his hands roam my sides. My back arches under his touch and somehow, I end up in his lap, his hands on my hips, just inches from my ass. I need more of him, so I thrust myself forward, forcing him to grab me to steady me, his hands squeezing my behind as I press myself against him. He falls back on the couch and I straddle him. His hands move back up my sides and he finds my breasts, gently tracing them with his fingertips as I feel the area between my legs getting hotter and hotter. I need to move his hands before I start moaning. I take his hands and pin them to the couch, dominating him and the kiss. He lets me take control as he is much bigger than I am. I can feel him hardening through his jeans and my hips want to grind against it. He groans in my mouth, loudly as my hips move over his.

I hear a knock on the door. "Come on you two hornballs. You're holding up the party!"

I hear Fiona and Imogen giggle as they guide me off him and take me to another room. He reached out for my hand one last time, rubbing it as I left. I don't know if this was his way of saying goodbye or his attempt to figure out who I am. I'm sure I'll know who he is when I see his sweater.

I am told I can take my blindfold off. All of the other girls are in the room.

"What took you so long?" Marisol asked me.

"Yeah, we were all done before you," Jenna added.

"I don't kiss and tell."

"But telling is the point of the party," Alli insisted.

"I was never one for following rules," I retort.

Now that everyone is settled, we are able to mingle. I need a drink after all of that, something to slow down the beating of my heart.

I down a glass of champagne. "Was I that good?" Dallas asked me.

I roll my eyes. "Haha!"

"Really? Who do you think you kissed?"

"I'm not telling until the end of the party."

"You're no fun!"

"I know at least one guy who disagrees." I wink at him and go out where the others are. I see Adam, not him Mo, not him, Cam and Luke, no. Neither of them have the physique or the clothing.

I mingle with who I see there and everyone is blabbing about what went on in their rooms, but I don't see my mystery man. I will when we all reconvene at the end. I see Fiona and Imogen go in one room and I can't see what's behind them.

Fiona says that in 10 minutes, we will be given slips of paper to write down our guess.

"Do we get a list of who all is here?" I ask her

"Do you not see your guy?" she winks at me.

"You know I don't."

"Fine, I'll put up a list on who all was here."

I still don't see him around. We get our pen and paper, and I realize who I hadn't seen all night, Owen Milligan. It has to be him, but where was he before and after we kissed. It was like he disappeared, and how is he such a fantastic kisser?

I write down my name and who I am guessing.

I give back the paper. Fiona and Imogen go to read them and compare it to their master list. Eli has his typical smirk on his face. For the first time tonight, he approaches me. "Hey Babe! I'm sorry I didn't get to kiss you in there."

He could have kissed me all night if we had just stayed home, but that would have required him expressing interest in me as a person. I wonder if I'm just a trophy to him.

"Everyone," Fiona called.

"Let's find out who kissed whom, shall we?"

The first kiss was Hannah and Dallas. "Hannah guessed Liam and Dallas guessed Katie, so sorry no prizes for you."

The next kiss was Bianca and Adam. "Bianca guessed Adam and Adam guessed Bianca; good job. You both get prizes."

Bianca ruffled Adam's hair. He smiled. "She's still my girlfriend," Drew reminded him.

"For now," he teased. I wonder which one Bianca thinks is a better kisser.

"Third was Katie and Liam. Katie guessed Luke and Liam guessed Hannah. Sorry, no prizes for you." Maybe Hannah and Liam should try kissing each other. They both had wishful thinking.

"Fourth was Marisol and Mo, and I hoped they could guess each other. Oh they did. They get prizes." Of course, she got her boyfriend. Not that it matters. She's kissed half the boys here. She would have been able to guess almost anybody.

"Fifth was Clare and Owen." Owen finally came out of wherever he was, drinking what looked like Scotch. "Clare guessed Owen and Owen guessed Clare. Congrats! You two get prizes."

I blushed when I finally saw his face. He saw, well he didn't see, a side of me that no one has before, not even Eli. I let Eli touch my boobs outside my shirt before, but his nails were too long and he was too rough. Owen has the perfect touch.

The other kisses were Eli and Jenna, Wesley and Alli, Drew and Maya. Eli and Jenna guessed each other. Alli didn't realize she kissed Wesley. "Since when are you such a good kisser?" he blushed. Maya guessed Drew, but Drew didn't guess her.

We got our prizes. The boys got fuzzy cuffs and the girls got chocolate body paint. I looked at Owen. I would not mind him licking this off me. Scratch that, I'd think I'd enjoy it very much. I asked Owen where he went to after the kiss.

"I had to recover after that. I couldn't really walk straight, and then when I could, I was still panting, and you left me with a problem I had to take care of and then Fiona brought me some Scotch so I chugged it and then I had to recover from that, and I guess here I am." He sounded a bit bashful about it. It was quite endearing.

"I've never been kissed like that before," I tell him quietly, not wanting Eli to hear me.

"Neither have I." He looks like he wants to kiss me again. He will. I know he will.


End file.
